


Bill Cipher's Little Piraña

by Platinum_Sun_490



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is shocked he cares for a weird little meatbag who refuses to shower sometimes, Both of them do care for each other, Dark Jokes, Gravity Falls AU, Hurt Stan and Bill will straight up murder you, I have no idea what to call this au, I just thought of this out of the blue, In a family sort of way, Same Coin Theory (Gravity Falls), Stan Pines Angst, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stangst, Swearing, i just randomly thought, of Bill being a pretty decent (yet still horribly deranged) father figure to Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Bill Cipher got a new henchman about thirty years ago, and he's begun to notice something different about this one, when compared to the others. Something about this one reminds him of......What used to be...What he had...What he can gain.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. What Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> The name "Piraña" was thought up by leukaraii on Tumblr. Here's a link to their work!! Go check them out!
> 
> https://leukaraii.tumblr.com/
> 
> In leukaraii's Evil Stan AU, Stan falls through the portal instead of Ford and goes to the Nightmare Dimension. Bill does something to him that makes him hate Ford, making him Stan “Piraña” Pines and a bounty hunter, tracking down the many Portal Fords and either killing them or delivering them back to Bill to be tortured and killed.
> 
> I guess some people might see this as an "Evil Stan Pines" AU, but it really wasn't my intent on making it like that.
> 
> I just thought of this while rewatching Gravity Falls again (for the fifth time in a row) and I couldn't help but want to write it!!

Long ago, when Stanley Pines was just twelve years old, his twin brother, Stanford Pines, had gotten an amazing opportunity to join a private school that would pay him a full scholarship for West Coast Tech if he graduated. Unfortunately, Stanford had lied about it, saying that he was going to a summer science camp instead. Ford had promised that he would return before summer was over, but two months later, Stanley had grown suspicious, so he snooped around.

It was then he found out the truth. Enraged that his brother had lied to him and left him behind, Stanley completely shut down. His parents took him on a car ride to the boardwalk to cheer him up, but they had been so focused on trying to get him to talk, they didn’t notice that a truck had missed a red light. It slammed into family car, flipping over multiple times, even flinging Stanley out of the window, like a rag doll by a child having a temper tantrum.

Stanley had spent a couple of minutes in limbo, watching as his parents were whisked away by some unknown light, before being pulled back to the real world by none other than Bill Cipher, who had a proposition for him. He told the young boy (after Stan had calmed down and realized that he was indeed dead) about the multiverse, and how there were many different versions of him and his brother, Ford, including every single person that ever existed. Stanley seemed entranced at such a claim, but he was, unfortunately, still trying to wrap his head around the whole "dying" thing.

Thankfully, Bill explained that too.

* * *

"Listen here, kid. This is what happened. After you died in that car crash, I used my powers to revive you and give you new life. As a plus, you won't age anymore! You won't need to eat, or drink, or sleep, or do practically anything that keeps the human body goin'! Why, if you were to get hurt, you would heal up faster than you could snap your fingers! You could die again, and you'd still be fine.

So, let's sum this up...

1\. Stan is immortal.

2\. He may look like a twelve year old, but he could be a thousand years old and nobody would know.

3\. Bill transferred some of his abilities into Stan so the kid would have some protection against anything that would definitely harm the boy if given the chance.

4\. Bill wants Stan to help him take care of some troublemakers.


	2. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill thinks about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I had such expectations for this story and I feel like I wrote this half asleep. Sorry it's trash, but I tried, and I wanna finish it.

First, there was a circle, a symbol of unity and harmony with a wave on each side at the shoulderblades. After a line went a few centimeters down, there were two arrows going in different directions at the bottom of the line. A little dot was underneath each arrow, a little detail most people didn’t notice right in the middle of the back. Next, about two more centimeters down, a diamond was at the base of the spine with a smaller diamond in the middle of the first one. Then, at the hips, two arrows were getting closer to each other with a circle directly in the middle. Finally, two lines were at the opposite ends of the arrows.

The symbol had shown up on little Stanley's back a day or two after Bill had officially made him one of his henchmen, as if it was a marking. He was going to learn everything he needed to know about his new powers, like dimension-hopping, possessing people, controlling others like puppets, changing his appearance and voice whenever, things Bill could do.

Now, however, as Bill watched Stanley dart around the Fearamid's dark red-brown floor, no longer requiring his Boss to guide his steps and ensure his well-being, chase the Eye Bats around with Pyronica. The boy was still wearing the same outfit he had been wearing when he died, a loose red and white striped tank top with shorts and tennis shoes, all faded from over time. Stan's echoes of laughter and energy danced along the bricked labyrinth. It was one of the many ways Bill was made aware of the child’s location. The heat from the lava-like substance in between the cracks of the bricks grew heavily, and the Dream Demon let out a sigh, stretching while sitting on his throne before resuming his position, his singular eye unblinking and constantly vigilant.

He had just finished killing yet another Portal Ford, still not allowing Stanley to join him. The golden triangle knew Stan was harboring bad feelings about his twin, but Bill was unsure of how the kid would react when he saw Ford, even if it wasn't _his_ Ford, bleeding and half dead. It would be better to wait and prepare Stan some more for something like that.

Bill drifted off, remembering when Keyhole, one of his henchmaniacs, pointed out how Bill was starting to act soft when he would do something with Stanley. If Stanley made some cheesy joke, Bill would always laugh. If Stanley was picked on by the other demons, Bill would both destroy the demons and comfort the boy. One time, Bill even spent an entire week doing nothing but showing Stanley how to make humans act like puppets on a string, causing the little boy to laugh until he had tears coming out of his eyes. Of course, Bill denied such an accusation......at first.

Now, he could care less if anyone knew he...cared...about Stanley. They were similar in many ways. They found the same things funny, like nicknames for people that they come up with on the spot. They said the same catchphrases, like telling people to buy gold and "eenie meenie miney _you_ ". "We'll Meet Again" was even their favorite song, sometimes humming it under their breaths while doing something.

Warmth blossomed deep inside Bill, buzzing with that returning feeling with each distant soundful laughter, every smile, and those affectionate embraces Stanley couldn't seem to go one day without doing. Bill had lived for hundreds of thousands of years, and he offered superior knowledge, wisdom, and gifts to some of the most gullible beings in the multiverse, but there was one secret Bill wasn't willing to share with anyone, not even Stanley, who was now considered to be his closest companion.

Bill Cipher genuinely cared for the little Stanley Pines.

"Hey, Bill!"

Bill looked up, snapping out of his trance to see Stanley riding on top of an Eye Bat with Pyronica going off to talk to 8-Ball. Stanley had his newly yellow eyes with black slit pupils trained on Bill with a wide smile. Bill situated and hovered off his chair closer near the kid. "What's up, Bruiser?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been seeing a therapist lately."

Bill grew confused. First at the very random conversation starter, then at Stanley's giggling.

"He told me that time heals all wounds, so I cut open his chest and used his ribcage to hold open the two flaps like a book and waited. Two hours passed, and it turns out he was lying, so I did the right thing by punishing him!"

Bill's eye widened before he laughed raucously, Stanley joining in. Some of the henchmaniacs smiled as they watched the kid get their boss to laugh, something none of them could really do without getting hurt or doing something quite...strange.

"What was with the joke, kiddo? Not that I didn't enjoy it, of course." Bill wiped an imaginary tear from his eye as Stanley blushed lightly.

"Well, you looked a little upset, or deep in thought, so I thought I'd cheer you up. Did it work?" Bill watched as Stan's face went from gleeful to hopeful in seconds. The kid did used to live a life where anything he did was never really good enough for anyone, so he would hope for acceptance and approval from literally anyone, Bill mostly.

The Dream Demon laid a hand on Stanley's head and ruffled the kid's hair. "I thought it was pretty funny, Stanley. I really did. Maybe one day, you could do that to someone for real." Stan's smile grew wider as he hopped off the Eye Bat and hugged Bill's arm, seeing as how the triangle was much bigger than him in form size. Bill chuckled one more time, then set the kid back on the Eye Bat and sent him outside the Fearamid to practice some torturing.

He went to follow him, but Paci-FIre came up beside Bill to say, "The boy is still so little and weak, Boss. Do you truly think he will ever be able to protect himself without you or one of us?"

Bill whirled around, surprisingly mad at Paci-Fire's assumption. "That little kid's in my care! Anyone who tries to get between me and him-ANYONE!-is gonna wind up dead! You hear me?" With that, Bill headed out to join Stanley. What Bill just said was more than enough confirmation for the henchmaniacs on how their boss felt about the little human boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this story! Likes and comments are appreciated!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more of this AU!!! I'll post this work on my Tumblr as well.
> 
> https://overwatchlover4life.tumblr.com/


End file.
